


Dreamin' In The Rain

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, It's just cute bfs waiting for each other, M/M, Metaphors, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Rain - Taeyeon, Songfic, Writer!Joshua, Writing, Yeah half of them are cats, dancer!soonyoung, iirc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: “Beep”“...”“Connected to Soonie’s speaker.”“...”“Playing Rain by Taeyeon, covered by Doyoung.”Alternatively, Soonyoung's coming home a little later than usual today, and Jisoo's been missing him today.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Gifteen 2019





	Dreamin' In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_l/gifts).

> Hello there! I don't know if this is quite what you had in mind, but I sincerely hope you'll enjoy it. Have a nice read!

_ “Beep” _

_ “...” _

_ “Connected to Soonie’s speaker.” _

_ “...” _

_ “Playing Rain by Taeyeon, covered by Doyoung.” _

_ ~ _

_ Empty grey streets feel too bare _

_ I open the glass window out of melancholy _

The first drop goes unnoticed.

In fact, it’s not until there’s a cacophony of raindrops does Jisoo notice the rain. His head turns ever so slightly towards the window, watching the first storm of the season bring spring to their frost-covered city. There’s an insistent tap on the windowsill, a sound brings Jisoo’s attention towards the glass panes. Sighing, he stares out past the new light blue curtains he’d just hung up that morning. His limbs move without thought, opening the curtains wide open and sliding the window close. The glass is cold under Jisoo’s palms, like a silent reminder that his other half wasn’t home yet. Somehow, Soonyoung always warmed up the apartment. And somehow, some of the warmth leaves with him out the door. Jisoo isn’t clingy by nature, nor is he possessive, but the lingering disappointment of waking up late in the morning and finding his boyfriend already gone to work sends a chill through the apartment regardless.

“Meow?” A purr calls out, bringing Jisoo back to reality. A soft, furry ball of sunshine wraps around his leg, and Jisoo smiles with content. He reaches down and scratches the Siamese cat’s ears, chuckling softly as Junhui purrs in his touch.

“Where’s Wonu baby?” Jisoo asks, looking around the living room for his orange tabby. Wonwoo has probably curled up on the bed again, and Jisoo makes a mental note to clean the sheets of cat fur before Jeonghan decides to drop by unannounced again. His friend was rather spontaneous, and also rather allergic to cat fur.

_ Fallen raindrops atop my two palms _

_ Filling full with loneliness it spills into my heart _

Junhui meows in response, squeezing his way out from under Jisoo’s hand and gliding across the floor. Jisoo laughs as he follows the feline, closing his open laptop on the coffee table and picking up Wonwoo’s favourite fish snacks. Lethargy was best cured with food, Soonyoung had always claimed. Maybe that’s why their pantry was stocked with every kind of cat snacks in the world. Or maybe it has to do with Soonyoung’s insistence to adopt half of the shelter’s stray cat population. Regardless, Jisoo doesn’t mind. Company is welcomed anyway when one works from home writing stories. Seungkwan, his editor, always told Jisoo he had too many cats in his stories. Really, Jisoo can’t resist putting his precious feline companions in any way.

Soonyoung’s speaker blasts NCT’s Doyoung’s beautiful voice over the apartment as Jisoo starts his quest to find his cats. Junhui leads him to Wonwoo first, who was napping on Jisoo’s and Soonyoung’s bed. The cat was never contrary to expectations, after all. Jisoo fishes out a snack and dangles it over the cat’s nose, the other hand snaking under its stomach to scratch the animal awake. There’s a groggy hiss and Wonwoo wakes up, but Junhui smothers him in licks soon enough. Jisoo lets the two cats have their fun, staring at them with the memory of Soonyoung returning home one day with two cats in his arms, claiming they were shivering outside. Jisoo had pointed out that the younger boy was also, in fact, shivering from the outside rain, but Soonyoung had simply waved him off.

“I’m immune to the flu,” he joked.

_ Tonight I miss you for some reason _

_ Tears are welling up _

_ Reminiscing you in my heart _

Realistically, rain isn’t going to delay Soonyoung for very long.

Jisoo knows this, of course, but he still worries. He’s also been a pessimist, much to the chagrin of ever positive Seungcheol, his other best friend. Soonyoung’s cheesy drunk self calls it his “humane charm from god”, for he’d be too perfect otherwise. Jisoo doesn’t mind cheesy drunks really, but Soonyoung is simply another level. He’s learnt to live with it.

Still, Jisoo can’t help but worry. He lets his mind be distracted with the mundane task of rounding up their cats for dinner, fishing Jihoon out of his perch on Soonyoung’s speaker next to the TV with catnip, luring Vernon away from the fluffy house plants Soonyoung insisted on all those months ago, before going to retrieve Myungho from their neighbour’s. Seokmin had been nice enough to text Jisoo about his cat’s whereabouts, although he already had a sneaking suspicion the cat went to his new puppy friend anyway. Jisoo doesn’t mind in the slightest, only laughing politely when he sees Myungho scramble into his arms away from Mingyu.

“They had a fight,” Seokmin explained.

Now Jisoo sat on his couch, laptop on his legs as he tried to squeeze every last drop of brain juice to have something substantial on his page before his evening is interrupted. He subconsciously sways his head to the music, dancing to the beat of the song. The story has barely started, Jisoo’s love for worldbuilding taking form in every line he writes out.

_ Memories come down when it rains, spreading pain _

_ Watching you as you get soaked _

Outside, the rain drones on, casting an aegan haze over the city. His mind wanders to Soonyoung, who’s probably somewhere on the highway, singing to Shinee as he insists to drop off the college student the studio picked up a few months ago. That boy has been the topic of Soonyoung’s work stories for the past months, and Jisoo can only smile at the thought of Soonyoung pouting for Chan to let him take the boy to his dorms. Jisoo almost feels bad for the boy, but his mind was slowly returning to his unfinished draft.

After a mere five minutes, Jisoo’s resolve crumbles, and his head rolls back to the backrest. A groan leaves his lips, the familiar symptoms of writer’s block creeping into his mind. The tiny Soonyoung voice in the back of his mind is worried, as it always was when Jisoo wasn’t anything but the soft smile Soonyoung probably grew accustomed to seeing. It starts whispering Soonyoung’s well-rehearsed encouragements, and Jisoo can practically imagine Soonyoung making plans for them to have another one of his overly-extravagant dates to give Jisoo a different perspective on life. A smile fights its way onto Jisoo’s lips, and he chuckles quietly as he sits up again.

“Less commentary hyung. Just write something first,” Seungkwan’s notes stand out amidst the words. The faded yellow of computer graphics triggers something in Jisoo’s memories. Soonyoung’s little habit of sticking notes with words of encouragement everywhere for Jisoo surfaces, reminding him to reply with his own morning reminders for the early riser. Soonyoung had left the house without breakfast one too many times already, after all. The old routine sparks a sense of domesticity in Jisoo’s mind, and before long, he’s diving back in to find that vibe in words.

_ Clear in that moment, _

_ wet with memories _

A symphony of meows finds themselves worming into Jisoo’s ears. The author looks away from his computer, spying his five cats making a nest around him. A quick glance at the cuckoo clock on the wall tells him he’s been typing at inhumane speeds for the past hour, and Soonyoung has yet to be home. At this point, worry ties a knot in Jisoo’s stomach. Soonyoung’s stolen speaker continues its run through Jisoo’s playlist of his favourite artist’s covers. Vernon finds his way into Jisoo’s elbow, muzzling at the limb until Jisoo resigns to give the feline attention. A good head scratch satisfies whatever worries might’ve struck the cat, and Jisoo wishes someone could pet his head like that and make all the worries go away so easily too.

Logically, Soonyoung would’ve called if something held him up, and the studio wasn’t far from the apartment at all. Either Soonyoung managed to convince Chan to let the choreographer drive him home, or some other factor Jisoo doesn’t want to consider might’ve happened. Silently, Jisoo hopes it’s the former.

“Miaow,” Jihoon meows, headbutting Jisoo’s other side. He turns towards the cat, watching it curiously as it nudges his phone towards him. Jisoo chuckles, once again reminded of how lucky he is to have company on these lonely winter days. Jisoo sets his laptop down, shooing Wonwoo off of his lap to lie down. Slowly, he leaned over to pick up the phone and calls to hear a voice he’s been missing all day.

_ I think of you when you were beautiful in the rain _

Soonyoung doesn’t pick up.

Jisoo frowns, worry written all over his face before an unknown number texts him.

“Soonie-hyung told me to tell you he’ll be home late tonight! The studio’s having dinner out tonight, and he’s treating us!”

Jisoo frowns deeper, wondering who this mysterious person is. He’s about to ask when his phone buzzes again.

“This is Chan, by the way. Soonie hyung’s phone died in practice.”

_ Will even the long season bright with snow _

_ Fadeaway inside the photo album _

Jisoo’s procrastination takes over the moment his worry soothes, automatic reflex has him opening up his camera roll to recall past memories. Maybe one of them will help him write the scene that’s been giving him so much trouble. The first one is a recent one, with Soonyoung trying (and failing) to recreate one of the other’s mother’s dishes. Jisoo had ended up taking over before Soonyoung could give them food poisoning, cooking classes Jeonghan had dragged him to finally coming in use. He barely salvaged it, and they ended up eating takeout anyways. Soonyoung’s ban from the kitchen was reinstated in mere minutes, surprising absolutely no one.

The second photo that catches Jisoo’s attention is Soonyoung dragging Chan home in a snowstorm once, seeing as the student’s home was too far away. Seungkwan was over that day too, working with Jisoo on his outlines and notes when Chan and Soonyoung stumbled through the door. At the sight of the younger’s frail frame, Seungkwan had launched into full mom mode, fussing and nagging the boy to death. At that moment, Jisoo was reminded of the fact that his editor was still barely an adult too, fresh out of college only a year ago. He had picked Seungkwan up fairly quickly, at a writer’s conference. Soonyoung had pulled him aside that night, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Let’s set them up,” Soonyoung whispered, gesturing at the two boys in their living room.

Jisoo didn’t even need to be asked twice. Operation BooChan had been a go since day one, after all.

_ This night is growing ever deeper _

_ Unforgotten promises _

_ Your warm embrace, goodbye _

Over by the windowsill, Jisoo spies Jihoon and Junhui, cuddling as they stare at the falling raindrops outside. The night was dark, as stormy nights usually were. The city’s neon lights are muted, faded like an old photograph. Jisoo can just about make out the outline of the buildings, tall and dark, almost haunting in the way they loom over the city. Jisoo imagines the busy highway, coated in wet rain and impatient drivers. The knot of worry ties itself in Jisoo’s stomach again, that piece of helpless wondering never being able to leave his mind. As if sensing his struggle, Vernon squeezes himself into Jisoo’s arms, meowing for attention to distract the fidgeting boy. Jisoo smiles at the feline, remembering the cat when it was but a stray, camping outside on their balcony nearly every week for food. The adoption was inevitable anyway, ever since the first time Soonyoung fed it leftovers. Jisoo managed to persuade him to just adopt the poor thing, after counselling Soonyoung’s self-insecurity about ‘parenting his first child’.

“I’ll be the one to take care of him mostly anyway Soonie, don’t worry your pretty little head,” Jisoo had reassured him, ruffling the younger’s hair to try and chase the pout off of his face. Soonyoung had sighed in response, and Jisoo knows he won that one. Vernon is checked out by the vet soon enough, and by the end of the week, Jisoo’s attained another cat. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

_ Memories come down when it rains, spreading pain _

_ Watching you as you get soaked _

“Miaow,” Vernon calls out, and Jisoo returns to the present once again. He’s reminded of his precious Soonie, who nags him about being too stuck in the past all the time. It’s simply his storytelling nature, Jisoo defends. An affectionate head rub comes Vernon’s way, a fond smile spreads across Jisoo’s features. His phone’s alarm rings after a while, and Jisoo can only groan at the reminder that he hasn’t had dinner yet.

After ages, Jisoo finally drags himself to the kitchen per demand of his stomach. Rain welcomes him, both as weather and as a song. He briefly contemplates the simple instant ramen, although Seungkwan’s always telling him to make use of those cooking shows he binge watches instead of working. Leave it up to Seungkwan to be nagging at every possible opportunity, Soonyoung would always say. Jisoo chuckles at the thought of his boyfriend, deciding to soothe his dongsaeng’s health freak heart by cooking himself an actual meal. There’s barely enough materials for carbonara, so Jisoo tucks a note to go grocery shopping tomorrow into the back of his mind. He’ll write it down later too, so Seungkwan won’t throw a fit. Jisoo starts humming, more out of habit than anything, losing himself to the mundane task of cooking. His current draft lingers on his mind, like a small chirp to remind him to work on it. Soonyoung’s voice interrupts that train of thought, telling him to shut off work mode for just one night, for goodness’s sake. Jisoo simply loved his job, was all.

_ Clear in that moment, _

_ wet with memories _

In some wonderful little coincidence, Jisoo only feels the panic of eating alone when the doorbell rings. A frown finds its way onto Jisoo’s lips, his mind wondering why Soonyoung was home so early. Logic won out, reasoning that if Soonyoung was home, he’d let himself in already. Jisoo moves to open the door, briefly wondering if this could be a serial killer, or worse, one of Soonyoung’s overly loud dance friends. To his pleasant surprise, it was just Seungcheol.

“Do you have food?” Seungcheol asks in lieu of a greeting, smile on his lips. Jisoo rolls his eyes, although a fond smile finds its way to his lips anyway.

“You’re lucky I made two portions out of habit,” Jisoo laughs, letting his friend in. Loneliness practically evaporates, and Jisoo isn’t one to complain about his friend’s sixth sense. Seungcheol snaps his fingers in front of Jisoo, pulling him back to reality. Then, he smiles sympathetically.

“Zoning out again? You didn’t even ask me why I’m here,” Seungcheol muses, although the concern is laced in his words. Jisoo shrugs, not wanting to alarm him out of nothing.

“I’m just missing Soonie. Work dinner tonight,” Jisoo explains. Seungcheol mouths a small ‘ah’, crouching down to greet Jisoo’s multitude of cats. The little angels and demons purr in joy at the sight of their favourite uncle, although Jihoon is looking like he wants to steal Seungcheol’s various rings. Seungcheol is probably used to it by now. All of Jisoo’s friends are. Jihoon is a bit materialistic, afterall.

_ I think of you when you were beautiful in the rain _

“And you’re probably here because you ran out of food and didn’t feel like going shopping,” Jisoo continues, moving to set up the dining table. Seungcheol has enough politeness underneath his tendency to freeload off of Jisoo to get them drinks, barely fazed when he has to fight Wonwoo for the milk.

“Your cats are a handful,” Seungcheol complains, breathing heavily as he shoos the cats from the milk. Jisoo only laughs.

“I love them.”

_ You were my ray of light _

_ in a black and white world _

Dinner is a quiet affair, caught up between Seungcheol’s quiet complaints of work-related office drama and Jisoo’s one word responses. How he managed to become an author with such little eloquence is a complete and utter mystery. By the time Seungcheol leaves, it’s close to eight and Jisoo’s mind is, once again, filled with work-related thoughts. He contemplates letting his online followers know that he isn’t dead, although he’ll probably descend into a spiralling mess of odd thoughts until Seungkwan notices him and tells him to go write. In short, Jisoo must get productive anyway. With a sigh, he puts on a different tear jerking playlist and gets back to writing. Junhwi and Jihoon find their way to his lap, revelling in the music playing overhead as they watch Jisoo tear his hair out over his work. Perhaps his cats are a little evil after all.

_ (Rain) be the rain come to me _

_ and shine my soul _

The lock jingles, and the door opens a few moments later. Jisoo abandons his work and cats at the sound, and the world sighs in relief. Music continues to hum in the background, and the cats and houseplants remain the only witness to Jisoo’s most joyful moments in life. Soonyoung’s eyes are wide at the sight of his boyfriend charging at him, but a mischievous smirk blossoms on his face. The air between them rings with soft laughter as Soonyoung leaps onto Jisoo, wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist and burying his face in Jisoo’s neck. There’s a palpable air of fondness between them, mixed between soft giggles and muted ‘hi’s. The cats avert their eyes when the couple starts placing sweet kisses on each other’s cheeks and lips, preferring to purr loudly instead. Soonyoung, as the childish adult that he is, sticks his tongue out at the felines, triumphant smile on his lips.

_ Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo doo doo doo doo _

_ Woo~ _

“He’s mine!” Soonyoung announces, hopping off Jisoo’s body. Jisoo can only laugh at his boyfriend’s antics, not noticing Wonwoo and Jihoon hiss back.

“Love you too Soonie,” the author smiles, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair and bopping him on the nose. Soonyoung is ecstatic about it, giggling back as he starts to launch into stories from work. How so much weird shit happens in 12 hours, Jisoo is no stranger to. Their routine was hardly out of the ordinary, considering how Soonyoung’s too excited to be quiet really. He pulls Jisoo to the showers, ignoring the elder’s protest with a retaliation of ‘couples who showers together, stay together’.

“You could just say you missed me,” Jisoo mumbles, fond smile on his lips. Soonyoung shrugs, squirting shampoo into his hands.

“I assumed you were aware,” Soonyoung smiles, and Jisoo’s heart wrenches at the tired lines in his lover’s face. Silently, he makes a note to ask Chan to take care of the hamster he loves so much.

Jisoo’s laptop is confiscated that night, per Soonyoung’s firm insistence for cuddles. Jisoo could never quite say no after all, but a deal was negotiated for one hour of finishing up his scene in exchange for being the little spoon. As much as he may try, Soonyoung could never win the big spoon argument without outside interference. Sadly, he’s gotten quite good at finding outside interference.

“Why won’t you just give up Soonie~” Jisoo teases that night, when Soonyoung tries to bury his face in Jisoo’s freshly washed hair like the hamster that he was. The dancer grumbles in response, mumbled protest of ‘I’m taller’ drawing giggles from Jisoo. Jisoo buries his face in Soonyoung’s collarbones, letting their legs tangle under the blanket as sleep takes over quietly. Softly, he starts singing the song that’s been stuck in his head all evening.

_ “Quiet whispers under the umbrella Woah~ woah~ oh woah~ _

_ It spread in the corner of my heart I can hear you.” _

Soonyoung smiles at the sound, tapping his fingers on Jisoo’s back gently as he starts to sing. Their voices harmonizes, not caring about the fact that they started with the last chorus. They’ll finish faster at this rate anyway.

_ “Raindrops are comforting as _

_ if they ask me about my day _

_ Memories that faded within the rain that’s you.” _

Somewhere in the hallway, their cats peek into the bedroom to investigate the noise. Myungho shakes his head at the cheesy couple. Outside, the rainstorm only continues on, cold air clinging onto the outside of the glass windows that separated Jisoo and Soonyoung from the rest of the world. This was home, and Jisoo wouldn’t have it any other way.

_ Woo, rain, Woo… Dreaming in the rain~ _


End file.
